This invention relates generally to shelves and, more particularly, to extendible shelves for use in refrigerators.
One type of extendible or xe2x80x9cslide-outxe2x80x9d refrigerator shelf assembly includes slide mechanisms and latch springs that engage a portion of a shelf when the shelf is in an extended position. The latch springs restrict movement of the shelf beyond a predetermined position and releasably hold the shelf in an extended position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,209.
Removal of slide out refrigerator shelves, however, is problematic because the slide mechanisms for the shelves must support the shelf in a fully or partially extended position and thus must securely couple the shelf to shelf supports. Consequently, removal or separation of the shelf from the supports is intricate and often awkward. Some removable slide-out shelves require extension of the shelf substantially beyond a normal fully extended position to release the shelf from the shelf supports, which is further problematic when a space or clearance for opening of a refrigerator door is restricted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide securely mounted and easily extendible slide-out shelves that are easily removed even when the opening of a refrigerator door is restricted.
In an exemplary embodiment, a removable slide-out refrigerator shelf includes a shelf having laterally extending forward tabs and laterally extending rear tabs, and extended refrigerator shelf supports including gussets which act as shelf stops. The shelf slides upon ledges in the side supports, and the forward and rear tabs extend from the shelf below the ledge to couple the ledge to the shelf. The side support ledges include a forward portion having a width allowing the forward tab to be deliberately separated from the supports with ease when the shelf is fully extended by lifting a front edge of the shelf, and center and rear portions of greater width to secure the forward and rear tabs, respectively, of the shelf to the supports and prevent inadvertent separation of the shelf from the shelf supports during movement of the shelf between extended and retracted positions.
More specifically, the shelf is extended until the forward tabs contact the gusset stops. From this position the shelf may be lifted upward to elevate the forward tabs over the gusset stops and through the forward portions of the support ledges, thereby releasing the forward tabs. The rear tabs, however, remain engaged to the shelf supports via the rear portions of the support ledges having a width sufficient to prevent the rear tabs from being lifted through the support ledge rear portions. With slight outward extension of the shelf once the forward tabs are disengaged from the gusset stops, the rear tabs are positioned within the center portions of the support ledges having a width allowing the rear tabs to be lifted through the center portions of the support ledges to completely remove the shelf from the side supports.
The shelf rear tabs are positioned relative to the forward tabs so that the rear tabs are located near the support ledge center portions when the forward tab contacts the gusset stops and the shelf is in a fully extended position. Therefore, once the forward tabs are disengaged, a small additional clearance is required to extend the shelf until the rear tabs reach the support ledge center portions where they may be separated from the side supports. Therefore, a secure extendible refrigerator shelf is provided that is quickly and easily removed from shelf supports even when clearance is restricted.